Tables and Frustrations
by The Great Captain Failure
Summary: Daniel doesn't want power, knowledge, or even wealth. All he wants is to pass his bloody courses this year without looking like an idiot. He swears luck isn't on his side...well up until now that is. OC/ Different Woman of the HP universe, some will be oneshot and others will not. Just a fun story to pick up. Won't kill you to take a gander.


A/N: So this will be my first story and yes it is a rated-m story.I might not be as good I think I. Though I believe that it will at least get interested in what will come later as there will be more stories like ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. If I did Ron would have been replaced with Neville.

Men are simple creatures. It takes very little to make them happy and at many times even less than that. Give them food or ice cold beverage and their day will improve immensely. Take them out to their favorite sport and they will shower you with affection, though giving them a blowjob will nullify all those things quicker than a Seeker catching a Snitch. Which brings us to our point, men absolutely love SEX! Sex is part our being, our very thoughts, in our DNA...or this case our magical fibers…or whatever. ANYWAY! When it comes to stress a man needs a way to let loose.

Daniel Connors was what the watered down note book read or what would've if the ink wasn't smudged up as well. Daniel was out by the boat docks when the rain started suddenly pouring out nowhere and all of his things got completely drenched. In a school of magic this would have been a easy problem to fix, although when you're completely rubbish at charms this happens to be the source of the problem from stopping you from drying a several reports on the usefulness of said charms. Though Daniel knew enough to perform the basic drying charms on his clothes and used just enough so he wouldn't set himself on fire.

Daniel was sixteen years-old. A 6th year with mediocre grades, a small group of acquaintances and an unnoticeable half-blood in Slytherin. All in all, Daniel Connor was an average teen. Mother was Halfblood and father was a Pureblood, both worked outside of the magical world for they thought racism was not a nice thing. However, they did believe that Hogwarts was the pinnacle of the best magical institution in Britain. This also led to many assholish teachers being hired at Hogwarts as a result and most of the students thought themselves best thing since Merlin.

That is why Daniel loved being in the boat house it one quietest places at Hogwarts, like some sort of safe haven from the social world Hogwarts and place where one could be themselves. Also it one best places to rub one out on Witch Weekly, Unspeakable Edition No.09, how the stuffed assholes of the magical world managed to make something so innovative and worthwhile was beyond him, but Daniel was never one to squander life's greatest rewards. Unfortunately, that also got wet as well and that would him against caution against sleeping out there anytime soon.

"Bugger it all! Now I gotta do whole bloody paper over again!" the teen rubbed his short in frustration at the fact. It had took him a two days to even get far as he did, which was very far in his opinion. He took two whole hours out his time to do any of it.

'Damn Professor McGonagall and her wishes to actually do her job!' Daniel thought annoyed.

The young man sagged his shoulders as he looked around only to notice he was by the Herbology building. He figured he might as well head towards the library, even though it was on the third floor. Hell, he needed the exercise, having such a lean figure was hard to keep in these times of paranoia; Daniel couldn't walk out the damn castle without being accused of being a Death Eater or being hexed by a trigger happy Gryff, just because he was Slytherin. Maybe he should he invest into some bodyguards like that Malfoy...nah he didn't want look like that much of a pompous git.

By the time he arrived to third floor, Daniel realized that he was already by the Library doors and the only odd thing is was that the light were out, well technically from what he could see, there were a few candles still lit but they were dimmed.

The teenager debated on whether or not he should try be a good student and work leave or be the lazy ass he figures himself to be and go to bed. He was sure he could worm his way into dorm mate's papers and copy a bit on his parchment.

'Really, I need those books. Next time I come in without a finished report for McGonagall I might not live to not finish the next one!' He shuddered to think of what Snape would do if he gave McGonagall something else to lord over the Slytherin's Head of House.

Daniel pulled out his wand from his robes and pointed it at the lock, muttering a quick alohomora the door opening up slowly as he did. He looked around the room and didn't see Madam Pince at the greeting desk. Surprised at the easiness of the task, the Slytherin begin to walk towards the 6th year section of the library. This is where things got truly surprising. There was noise in library. And not just any kind of noise, but moaning.

The moaning wasn't necessarily quiet either. It sounded sort of muffled, like the person didn't want to be heard. Which meant it couldn't be Moaning Myrtle, she was the definition of loud and proud. Though it could've been a sixth or seventh year student, as Madam Pince would sometimes let one of her most trusted bookworms lock up for her when she wanted some alone time with a certain Charms Professor. But as to why they had locked themselves in here peaked Daniels growing curiosity even more. So with all thoughts of studying, paper writing and McGonagall's legendary wrath long forgotten, Daniel went to discover the source of those odd noises.

As he navigated himself between the dozens of bookshelves and tables towards the noise, Daniel saw some type of light white frilly cloth. He picked it up to study it and was surprised at the softness of the cloth. He was annoyed a bit how dark it was that he couldn't make it out of what it actually was. The young wizard brought the cloth up towards his nose to find that it was indescribable, but the faint smell of peaches lingered on the fabric. Moving on, Daniel stuffed the cloth in his back pocket for a more detailed study later on and continued on his trek towards the increasing loud moans.

At his final turn around another bookshelf, both Daniel's mouth and eyes widened to what anyone else would see as comical. Right in front of him was girl, right hand under her blouse and her other hand on the table holding her upright as she moved herself against a corner of the table. The only thing was that the girl in front of him was Granger. Hermione Granger. One the golden trio. Dumbledore's favorite Gryffs. Hermione Fuckin Granger was practically fucking the table in the library.

Now if Daniel was a proper gentleman, he would have left the library and act like he never saw this scene ever in his life. A trick of the eyes he would tell his mates, something that happened because he was exhausted from studying so hard. But a proper gentlemen rarely ever got laid back then and that's why they died out a hundred years ago or however old the Headmaster is. So therefore, it was impossible for Daniel Connor to be a proper gentleman, he was a Slytherin and a male who was unable to finish his weekly/three times a day plumbing. This is the reasoning he used when he formulated a plan to have this girl help him.

So Daniel tried to calm his beating heart and prepared himself to act out his plan. After calming himself as much as he could, the young wizard cleared his throat in a way to draw attention to himself, though this did nothing to distract Hermione from her ministrations on the table. Working up the courage again and hoping not to make a complete fool of himself, Daniel leaned against the bookcase coolly with his arms crossed.

"Having fun there, Granger?" He asked in the trademarked Slytherin condescending tone and Hermione heard the unexpected voice and turned.

Daniels smirk melted from his face as he took in the paralyzing sight at the sole female member of the golden trio. Unlike earlier, Hermione blouse was unbuttoned fully and her bra discarded, giving Daniel a great view of her light pink nipples and the damn near perfect roundness of her breast. Her skirt hiked up just enough that he see the traces wetness between her thighs and the rest of it on the corner of the mahogany table.

"I-I, you-I'M JUST-!" Hermione continued to jumble her words together thoroughly embarrassed at the fact that she was caught masturbating, that was until she saw the color of the tie of the pervert that was watching her. And at that moment, embarrassment became missed with anger.

"How dare you!" Hermione's voice was a little shrill at the moment but she didn't care. "You shouldn't be here!"

"And you should? "The Gryffindor was glaring at him so hard, he was sure she wanted him to burst into flames.

"I could have you in detention for being out after hours!" Hermione threatened, but if Daniel was scared he didn't show it.

"Oh really? And what would people say to a Prefect masturbating on school property when she should be making rounds? " He threatened back a small smirk. "Especially from a naked Golden Gryff no less!"

Hermione's face was already red from earlier now it darkened even more as she covered herself .She then raised her wand at him.

"You'll never leave the room with full memory of what happened here, you filthy Slytherin!"

Daniel arched an eyebrow at this. "You really want to try and obliviate someone who's Head of House is a master at both Legilimency and Occlumency." It was more of a statement rather than a question. Though her wand was still aimed at him, not as hostile as before but more as a precaution. Daniel gave a sigh at this. "I've no intention of stopping you, go ahead. Continue."

The bushy haired girl lowered her wand on the table and gave him a slightly embarrassed yet affronted look. "As if I would!"

Daniel smirk upgraded to a full blown grin. "I wasn't asking, Granger. I was telling, I mean unless you want a gossip queen named Pansy to hear of your nightly escapades?"

Hermione gulped as she thought of what might happen, she didn't like that she was caught on duty, even more so that she was caught by a Slytherin; Parkinson would ruin her if she caught whiff of this. Hermione looked away from Daniel, arms still covering her still braless breast. "W-what would you have me do?"

At any other moment this would be a day you'd see man squeal and then faint on the ground in happiness. "Like I said, continue. I mean, you did look like you were enjoying yourself."

A look of confusion appeared on Hermione's face. "Wait y-you want me to keep mast...doing what I was d-doing?

"Go ahead, you going at it like a champ and I'm pretty sure you weren't even close."

He was right, she didn't get to finish. This was why she came here in the first place. The Prefect's Bathroom was closed until their five month supervision period was over or until the Senior Prefect's allowed the newer initiates a passed entry. She couldn't finish up in her dorm room as her roommates would hear her and she couldn't use the bathroom because anyone could show up any moment. Hermione thought that Library was the next best thing as Madam Pince trusted her and a selected few with the keys to lock up; No one would voluntarily come here anyways, especially after hours.

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by the tapping of the Slytherin's foot. He was getting impatient, so she gave one final dirty look to him before slowly walking up towards the table corner. She lifted herself up a bit to get in line with the still wet corner of the table. Lightly biting her lip, she lowered herself on the dulled edge. As soon as it touched her clit a muffled moan could be heard between her closed lips, her lower parts was still sensitive from earlier. Hermione began to rub her pussy on the table as it became slick from her juices, moments later she got back to speed moaning even louder than before.

She didn't know why it felt so good now! It felt like she the room was on fire. Just as her hand was going towards her breast, she felt strong arms lift her up and bend her over the long mahogany table. Hermione turned back to see the Slytherin kneeling in front of her snatch.

"What do you think y-you're doing back th~errrre!" Hermione moaned she felt two fingers spread her pussy apart from the inside.

"Well, honestly, I thought I'd help you out a little." Daniel was not going to be let a sublime opportunity go to waste.

I mean who would?

The bookworm shuddered as she felt his hot breath against her sex.

This was actually the first time ever Daniel saw something so arousing. Her pussy completely clean shaven and beautiful shade of pink. He did nothing but gaze upon it for a mere seconds.

"What's taking you long, Slytherin?" She asked breathing heavily. Hermione wanted to touch herself so badly and this guy was taking too damn long!

"It's Daniel." He distractedly said.

Daniel was still nervous, he only seen this on porno mags, it was a lot different in the flesh. Taking a second to compose himself, Daniel lowered his head down till it was a mere centimeters apart, the young wizard gave the length of her entrance a soft stroke with his tongue, making Hermione moan.

Taking this a positive response, Daniel gained some much needed assurance and located her clit with ease (those porn mags weren't there for nothing), latched his lips around, inducing a gasp from the mousy Prefect. He swirling it with his tongue, making her whine as pleasure shot through her spine, making her arch her back slightly.

Reassured by this, Daniel brought his middle finger under his chin and slowly pushed into Hermione. Her inner walls immediately clamped down on the appendage she cried out again, her cheeks flushed and a sheen of sweat covering her face down to her chest. Daniel was mystified that her walls seemed to draw his finger every timed he pulled back. He resumed focusing on her clit while his finger slowly pumped in her, her belly quivering every time he brushed against a certain spot within her.

Then Daniel drew his tongue up her clit, and she bit her lip as not to moan loudly as possible. Her pussy clamped down even more around Daniel's finger as she soaked it in her juices. Squirming with each small spasm, Daniel's tongue still assaulting her threatening to bring her over the edge of her sanity.

"Oh God, Daniel," she gasped for air as her orgasm started to fade.

"Yeah, I think I do good work." He stated cockily, as he stood up and dusted himself off. Even though this was first time he ever done this, he must've done something right.

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up as she noticed that he was about to leave, she didn't want him to leave, not yet at least. So on that note hermione had sat up, pounced from the table and tackled Daniel ground, straddling his belly.

Surprised eyes looked up to her. "Granger?"

Her lips smashed against his in order to stop his range of thoughts. Instantly, her nimble hands went searching for his zipper and upon finding it pulled it out his already hardening lower half. Once she pulled back, she saw an arched eyebrow confusion.

"Shut it!" She grounded out. She then shifted back to line up his head with her entrance, his soft crown probing her still wet lips.

"Good Merlin! This is-!" Daniel grunted out he felt the unfamiliar but welcomed softness.

Hermione nervously chuckled as she slowly lowered herself down on to his cock, squeezing her eyes shut as his thickness pushed into her, it was pulsing and stretching her out, something she was definitely not familiar with. When she finally lowered herself, she was panting, slightly in pain.

Hermione had already torn her hymen a few years back when Harry and Ron tried to get her to pick up Quidditch, it wasn't one her favorite events when she tried to practice alone. She never felt something that filled her up so much, she gritted her teeth as she tried to get accustomed to his size.

"Er- you alright He-Granger! I mean are you okay?" Daniel was out of his element here, he was honestly surprised it had gotten this far. He did wanted to her masturbate, but not hurt.

….

'Perhaps blackmailing her wasn't the smartest idea...I need professional help.' Daniel thought.

Hermione sighed in relief as the pain waned away some, then she moved forward a little to gain his attention.

Looking up to her, Daniel let a worried smile grace his face. "So are...er...you okay?"

"Yes...I think," She lifted up to the length of his cock before sliding back down, moaning at the way it rubbed against her inner wall. "Yes...I believe...we should keep going."

Daniels hands scaled their away from her ass towards her hips, squeezing lightly the flesh lightly along the way, sending a feeling of pleasure down her spine.

"Yeah, we should." Daniel grunted out as he felt her tight walls squeezing him in such a plethora of pleasure.

Hermione, not really wanting to continue talking, picked up the pace, going fast enough whenever she plopped back down, a slapping sound was made. She couldn't believe that this was happening with a Slytherin of all people, especially one that practically blackmailed her. But in all honesty, being completely and absolutely fucked by Daniel's cock was indescribable!

Daniel began thrusting up into his classmate when she seriously started riding him, pumping up into her so much that she moaning at each thrust. The strong muscles of her inner walls were beginning to slowly tighten around him, that and the detailed visual of his cock shining through the dim light with her juices, going in and out of her turned him on more than anything.

Daniel had never been this lucky in his life ever before. Yeah, he had porn mags and probably seen glimpse or two at a bra line through a thin white shirt, but nothing compared to actually doing the damn thing. And then he never took the time to notice just how Hogwarts resident Know-It-All had turned out over the years, though he wasn't having that problem now as her smooth-shaven wet pussy engulfed him over and over again.

"Shite, Granger!" He said groaning as he slammed up into her, her tight pussy tightening around his length at each passing second.

"G-God, Daniel," Hermione panted back, tears of absolute pleasure going down her face. The feeling of Daniel slamming into like some wild animalistic beast was sending uncontrollable waves of pleasure throughout her body. She was about to reach her peak and it was fast approaching. She going to…to...to-

She screamed loudly as she clamped down on Daniel with a vice grip as she glistened his cock with her wet cum, then moan aloud she felt thick ropes of hot cum pouring into her womb, filling her belly with unexpected pleasure. Daniel kept filling her up with his cum still pumping up into her pussy milking him until he was spent. Hermione didn't care she wanted as much from him as she could get.

When he finally stopped coming, Hermione collapsed down onto Daniel's chest, her perky chest heaving with his firm chest as they catched their breath.

After what felt was something like hours of silence, Hermione broke the silence.

"So…are you still going to blackmail me?" She asked, but if you heard her tone of voice, it was one of uncaring exhaustion.

"Depends, are going to give me detention?" Daniel didn't really care at this point either.

Hermione sat her chin up on his chest to look him directly into his eyes. "Let's make a deal. You bring whatever you were trying to study to me and I'll help you for however long you need and we keep this thing between us, deal?

Daniel was surprised to know she knew his reason for coming here, but then again no one would come to library after hours. Not seeing a way he could lose in this situation, he pretended to think this over for a few seconds as not to seem desperate.

"Deal."

Hermione tilted her head so it fell flat on his chest, "Good."

Looked around to see that they, as in he, was on the cold hard floor. In the library.

"Shouldn't we leave? I mean not that I don't like a pretty naked girl on top of me, I just rather it'd be on a bed than the cold floor in library.

On the note, Hermione somehow obtained her wand and silently waved up mattress up under them and casted a notice-me-not charm powerful enough to ward away any passerby, and then settled back into Daniel's chest.

With eyes surprised for what felt like the umpteenth time, Daniel realized that this was the reason Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and perhaps the whole wizarding has not probably gone up in flames yet. Yes, Daniel Connors was lucky man indeed.

A/N: That was a lot…kind of….okay not really. But anyway I wrote this because I figured there were a lot of oc woman getting laid by every other male character from HP, and I thought why not a guy for once, I mean come on! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it, I actually wrote this up a loooooong time ago from something had inspired me from fanfiction! So Review and be honest. Do you hate the hell out of it or would read this crap over and over?

P.S. If this gets a lot of notice, I'll post more with different woman and maybe different protagonist as well.

P.S.S. I hope this inspires you guys out there to write male oc's pounding the heck out others female mains. Or not, you can wright rated T series. That'd be cool.


End file.
